I Promise You!
by Serenalee109
Summary: Drawn together by Fate. Divided by Greed. Reunited by a Promise. A story of the constant struggle to keep their promise. Sometimes that path we choose is not the easiest, but in the end it is the most rewarding. He wouldn't give up, not until he found him again, no matter how long the journey would be. Yaoi! Strong sexual themes in some chapters, warnings are inside. Shanks/Mihawk
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own nor profit from this story. All of the Characters and anything related to One Piece does not belong to me. **

**Warning! This is a YAOI fanfiction, it will contain sexual themes and more. It may not be in all chapters but it will be prevelant throughout the story.**

**If you do like that sort of thing I hope you enjoy :) Please let me know what you think!**

**I Promise You**

**Chapter 1: Darkest Night**

"_Take me with you!"_

Head bowed and pressed to the wooden floor below him. His fingers clenched placing his fists on either side of his face.

Deep bellowing laughter followed from the tall man in front of him echoing throughout the tavern.

"_The sea is no place for a kid."_

His voice was gruff as he took a seat in front of the red haired boy. A heavy sigh followed as he ran his fingers through his choppy black hair only to replace the straw hat on his head once more.

"_Shanks how many times are you going to ask?"_

The ruby haired boy remained quiet eyes squinting out of frustration.

"_As many as it takes… I'm not a kid anymore. I want… need this chance… I promised_** '**_him_**' **I _… we…"_

Shanks' voice trailed off before finding his resolve and speaking again.

"I want to become stronger… I won't get in the way!"

Meeting nothing but silence Shanks was beginning to feel a bit desperate. He had been waiting for an opportunity to go out to sea, to get away from this forsaken place since that night. It had been nearly a year since they took _him _away. They promised that no matter what it took they would find each other again in the new world.

Shanks had sworn he would never let anyone take him, or hurt him again… yet he was powerless to do anything that night.

That night, he vowed to become stronger, stronger than any enemy he would face. He wanted to be able to protect him, to be able to stand tall, unafraid to lose anything again.

Joining the Roger Pirates' would help him achieve his goal. The rumor was that this man "Roger" would one day become the King of the Pirates, to be the first to conquer the grand line.

Shanks felt his heart suddenly stop and skip a beat, eyes wide, as they snapped open. The soft crinkling of straw resonated in his ears as his hair was softly pushed down. His silver eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he looked up.

Roger grinned from ear to ear, his arms resting on the top of his thighs looking down at the adolescent in front of him.

"A promise you make is a promise you should keep"

After a brief pause and a genuine smile he continued.

"We leave at sunrise tomorrow morning."

His soft laughter followed as he turned, shouting an order for a round of drinks for his crew, welcoming his new apprentice.

Shanks tightly shut his eyes, dispelling his tears he pulled the straw hat down on his head shading his eyes for a brief moment before grinning up at the man he would come to call his father. He laughed and jumped around before thanking Roger.

"I'll be right back!"

Shanks ran from the tavern and down to the beach where their little cove was hidden, tucked away by the camouflage of moss and vines. This is where they would spend most of their days, after getting chased out of the house by an angry Garp.

His eyes ran over all of the little trinkets they had found and made. A small sad smile curved hid lips as his gaze fell on the soft cotton covered hay in the corner. He could still feel his touch, the warmth of his skin against his.

He ran his fingers through his ruby hair holding tightly on the back of his neck. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes.

How long had it been since he had last seen his face? Almost a year?

They came in the middle of the storm that night stealing him away to a life worse than hell.

And all for what? Pride? To prove that no matter where you run or hide that no one can escape the government? No, it was to make sure that they could use him as their own.

To make sure what was prophesized would never come to light.

Shanks shook the dark thoughts from his mind and focused on what he had come to get.

There was only one thing he needed to take with him, only one thing that mattered. Shanks reached out and delicately grasped the cross strung on a black twisted cord. He would return this to him… it was the only memento he had of _him_.

Holding it close to his heart, Shanks closed his eyes and breathed silently in through his nose. He would find him no matter what. Thoughtfully he wrapped the cord around his neck before tucking it inside the collar of his white shirt.

Shanks gazed longingly at the room silently realizing thing would never be the same.

"Mihawk…"

His name was barely a whisper on his lips, he closed his eyes for just a brief moment and with a sigh he looked over his shoulder turning quickly on his heels, left their childhood hideout for the last time.

Shanks walked along the beach looking out at the vast ocean remembering just how they had met each other. It was just by chance he was adventuring to that desolate island that day. His nose was pointed to the sky. A grin finally claimed his features.

This would be his first real adventure, with new friends, the beginnings of a new family and most of all this was his first step to fulfilling his promise. He would find him of that he was certain. Shanks also knew Mihawk would be trying to get back to him just the same.

Although Shanks was just beginning his journey the dark haired teen stared towards the wooden floor with a blank expression. With any subtle movement he made he was again reminded of his position. The jingling of the metal cuffs echoed against the sturdy walls.

Both his hands and feet were bound the cold steel biting into his skin. Simply readjusting would cause the metal to chafe against his raw skin leaving even more small cuts.

He knew that this would not last forever. He would not abandon him, whether it took a month or a year, Shanks would come for him. They would find each other again, just like they promised. He would do everything he could to get back to him first. It was just matter of time. He would not be broken so easily.

Molten amber eyes closed, wrapping his arms around his knees he leaned his head back against the wall. Droplets of rain began to fall and with every drop it struck every memory of that fateful night…

It would be the night that would change the course of his live forever.

_***Flash Back***_

Somehow he knew this night would be different… it would be the turning point of his life.

That night had been unusually dark and only the clouds seemed to be outlined in crimson. The only light were the strikes of lighting illuminating the sky, leaving destruction in its wake. Like that of a vengeful spirit, it left nothing unharmed, everything the light touched… was destroyed.

Mihawk was on the verge of adolescence when the incident occurred.

He had never been one to show his emotions freely. At the time, there were only two things he focused on- sword practice and his horse, Raiden.

As the sun began to fall, he and his father finished their final bow placing their swords back in the barn.

"You have gotten much better Dracule."

He smiled with pride at his only son ruffling his midnight hair.

Mihawk managed a small smile as a light blush tinted his cheeks. He had been practicing for as long as he could remember. His father had always told him he had been born with a special gift. Some called it the bird's eye.

He had the ability to see more than just his opponent. He could see the entire field that he was fighting in. He could automatically tell how his opponent would move, what their next stance would be and where he should strike.

"Hawkeye it's about time we head back for dinner."

That was the nickname his father had given him.

With a small nod they headed back towards the small ranch style home.

It was just before night fall a tall stocky man had appeared at their door, without so much as a warning he barged into their home.

Both Mihawk and his father took in the person standing in their living room. It was dimly lit with only a few lights on.

Wearing a pinstriped suit he strode right through, his cocky attitude was repulsively overwhelming. Mihawk narrowed his eyes looking up at the man who just intruded his home.

"What business do you have here…?"

His eyes were scrutinizing his every move, voice monotone and serious.

The man only smirked down at him. His devil like eyes shined with greed.

Golden eyes narrowed following this strangers every move. Only when he heard his father's voice did he break his eye contact.

"Dracule… go to your room…"

Hesitant at first, Mihawk looked from his father to the stranger and back again. There was something wrong… something off. Even his father had an uneasy presence. Reluctantly he nodded to his father disappearing down the hall and into his room.

Even as young as he was, he was not so naive to not notice the tension rising in the room. Placing his palm on the door to his room he stilled listening for just a moment before entering.

Usually he would have no interest in such matters. Something just did not sit right with him. The hair on the back of his neck stood on edge. A surge of adrenaline was making his heart race and his fingers tremble.

Closing his eyes, he forced his body to relax, if just for the moment. Taking in his surroundings his heart jumped, skipping a beat.

Neglecting to switch the light on in his room he slowly walked to the sole window in his room. Lifting a slender hand he reached out gingerly placing it down on the glass. It was cool to the touch and the warmth of his body made an outline of fog instantly.

With a curious gaze he felt his body start to tense, the tips of his fingers starting to tremble. Without warning the most intense lighting strike he had ever witnessed struck just outside of his window.

That's when he saw it… a group of men… it must have been at least 15 men or so waiting outside. Eyes wide he had only a moment to turn around before his door flew wide open.

The roar of thunder and lightning had overwhelmed his senses blinding him momentarily. He had not noticed the yelling and tumbling of furniture a few rooms over. Only when the lighting struck did he see the silhouette of the cocky bastard from before standing in his doorway.

The air was heavy with a sickening metallic scent, and there was a second dripping sound different from that of the rain outside.

"The Celestial Dragons would like to extend an invitation to you. Hawkeye"

His laughter was sinister, borderline insane.

"I refuse…"

Mihawk stated voice steady and absolute.

"Oh ho! I think we have a stubborn one here! I'm afraid you can't reject this offer boy. You see you don't have a choice. No one says 'No' to the 20 kings of the world government!"

Throwing a body across the room Mihawk struggled to see what lay in front of him.

As the storm illuminated his room one last time Mihawk fell to the floor… hand clutching his chest tears inadvertently streamed from his eyes. His father lay lifeless just a few feet away.

He reached his hands out afraid to touch him, afraid that this was real. His skin was still warm but he wasn't sure of his condition.

Adrenaline surged into his system, his fight or flight response began to war within him. Feeling trapped like an animal in his room, he would have to fight… there was nowhere to run.

He needed to protect them. On reflex he reached for his favorite sword he kept stowed by the base of his bed.

"You?! Challenging me?!"

The voice was laughing at him with disbelief.

Mihawk remained silent and stood his ground placing his right leg back taking on a fighting stance.

Thunderous steps shook the very foundation drawing closer, attempting to cut off his escape route. Light reflected off his golden hawk like eyes, honing in on his targets hands and feet.

Willing his humming bird heart to steady and the tension eased out of his body, just like he had trained to do. He looked for any subtle twitch of his muscles that would give away his position.

The footsteps subsided and the dark laughter was back.

"I don't have time to play, it's time you learn to submit boy!"

Without warning a Mihawk felt himself being knocked back the fabric of his shirt tacked to the wall by a metal object. A thin line of blood seeped through his shirt and began to drip and fall down his arm.

He cringed biting down on his lower lip the gash on his arm opening wider when he tried to move. With a single movement of his right arm he sliced through the fabric freeing his self.

With his weight evenly distributed on the balls of his feet, he chambered through his fighting stance and lunged forward. He had never been in real combat before, but training with his father everyday more than prepared his skills.

His sword cut through the air towards his target over and over again only to meet nothing. With one last thrust he felt the blade of his sword slice through clothing and flesh.

"You damn brat…"

The man growled out lunging forward grabbing him by the neck lifting him off the ground. Mihawk had sliced through the outside of his thigh. Yet it didn't even seem to phase him.

"You will pay for that!"

As the pressure increased Mihawk felt his sword slip from his fingers as he reached up desperately tearing at the hands squeezing the life out of him. The edges of his vision started to fade, attempting to gasp for much needed air.

The next thing he knew he bounced off the wooden floor landing on his hands and knees coughing and gagging.

"RUN! Get out of here NOW! Don't look back, I will stall them for as long as I can!"

Mihawk's eye snapped up, his father had picked up his sword and had pierced the man in his side. Hesitating he met his father's gaze, and with a tear filled expression sprinted from the room down the hall and through their back door towards the stables.

His head was reeling with all of his unanswered questions. Why had this happened? Where was he supposed to go now? What did they want with him?

As silently as he could he snuck in the barn finding his horse in middle stall. He was a tall midnight Arabian.

"Raiden…"

Mihawk ran his fingertip from the base of his muzzle to the soft mane between his ears. With ease he set him up with only the bridal. He would be faster with less weight and it was only a matter of time before the men waiting outside would realize something had gone wrong.

He quickly escorted Raiden from his stall and peeked out of the barn doors… Cursing under his breath he noticed the commotion in the house had only intensified as a window shattered. The rain had slowly been increasing and it was down pouring.

Struggling to place both hands on Raiden's back Mihawk winced temporarily grabbing his shoulder. He had been cut deeper than he thought. Fresh red blood gushed from the wound. Gritting his teeth he forced his palms down and lifted himself and swung his leg over onto the horses back.

Once mounted he ripped the remnants of his shirt from his torso and tightly tied it around his injured arm using his teeth and free hand to tighten the knot.

Not wasting another moment, he spurred Raiden with his heels using his legs to hold on tightly as they pushed open the wooden doors taking off in a gallop into the water logged earth. The closest town was at least a day's ride away.

He had no idea if anyone would even be willing to help him; after all he was running from the government. He had to try, what other option did he have?

Having only been there once before, he decided to ride to the coast and follow that up to the ship ports to avoid getting lost. It would make his journey just a bit longer but he wasn't sure if he could navigate the tangled mess the forest presented in front of him.

As they ran the rain felt like beestings constantly striking his skin. The branches and foliage all around him scraped at his skin causing small lesions that stung and throbbed. Clenching his teeth, tightening his grip on the reins he did everything he could to keep the pain at bay.

Keeping his head down and his body tucked, he did all he could to hold on.

It felt like an eternity passed, the rain began to lighten and the thunder and lightning had subsided. He felt like he was in a nightmare. The pain his body felt was a harsh reminder of reality.

They had run clear through the night. Raiden's labored breathing began to slow as they came to a stop. It was just about sunrise when they reached the edge of the forest revealing the vast blue sea.

"We made it…"

Closing his eyes he listened. Tension left his body, feeling the remnants of adrenaline fade, his body started to shutdown.

With any movement a pained moan was pulled from his lungs. Barely able to keep himself upright he nudged Raiden down the hill to where the sun was beginning to shine. He was soaked and chilled to the bone. Cuts and bruises were beginning to show their ugly faces on his skin.

His injured left arm was all but numb due to the cold and probably from the loss of blood. It would needed to be tended to and soon.

Like a new born giraffe he hobbled off Raiden's back stumbling and falling to his hands and knees in the soft, warm sand. Wetness stung the corner of his eyes. Everything had happened so fast. One moment he was in the comfort of his home like any other day. The next, he was ripped from his home, alone and injured with no idea where to go.

His consciousness began to fade. His exhaustion coupled with his injuries and sleep deprivation was taking a toll on his body as well as his mental state. His body was begging desperately to give up, to stop moving and give it some relief.

Cringing in pain he pulled himself up with what little strength he had left and made his way towards the water. As agonizing as it would be, the salt water would at least clean and dry out the gash on his arm allowing it a chance to start healing.

Wearing nothing but his tattered shorts he waded into the cold water and took a sharp intake of breath.

The salty water stung all of the tiny scrapes on his body. The small waves of low tide lapped up against his waist. Standing still he tended to the cloth on his arm. Carefully untying the bloody rag he tossed it aside.

The gash seemed to have gotten worse with all of the riding reopening it little by little each time. Even barely moving a small stream of fresh red blood ran down his arm dripping into the clear water.

One last thing, this was all he had to do… then he could rest… he just had to endure this.

Steadying his nerves he shook his head, smoothing back the strands of onyx hair he submerged himself under water. He instantly saw stars behind his eyes. He forced himself to gently scrub the dried blood from the wound before resurfacing.

All but crawling back to shore he managed to make it to the base of the grassy hill just past the short beach. He collapse face toward the sky and injured arm favored across his chest.

His breathing began to even out and the darkness finally claimed his consciousness.

That's how Shanks found him.

Feet kicked up on the bow of the tiny sail boat, crimson hair shimmering in the sunlight, arms tucked behind his head with a content smile on his face; Shanks did not have a care in the world.

After the storm the night before the sky could not have been more beautiful. It was a clear brilliant blue, mirroring the ocean below it. A crisp breeze combed through his hair taking in a deep breath, not a cloud to be seen and the warmth of the sun filled him with simple happiness.

Every now and then Shanks would take his own mini adventures. There were many small islands that dotted the expanse of sea from the main island. Some were inhabited while others were just small overgrown woods.

Not yet old enough to embark on his own journey he took to exploring these small islands. Yet he was never in a hurry, he enjoyed taking his time searching for any small piece of treasure he could take back to add to his collection.

Shanks was always smiling, enjoying his life and everything it had to offer.

However, he had no idea that on this day, a certain event would take place forever changing his life. Whether it was a blessing or a curse was in the eye of the beholder, but Shanks would've had it no other way.

Fingertips gently combed through his hair resting his palm on his forehead completely at ease. He allowed the waves to guide his course that day. His ears perked up at some distressed sounds in the distance.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he sat up taking in his surroundings. He was near one of the smaller islands, one he had not been to before from the looks of it. That's when he spotted it.

There was just a lone black horse pacing and circling the same path on a nearby beach. The horse was magnificent and completely out of place. Despite being fairly muddy, it looked strong and well taken care of.

Shanks' eye followed his movements. There was something off… where was the horse's rider? While wild horses weren't uncommon, this one obviously had a rider with it at some point. It wore a simple leather bridal with its reins hanging down, almost touching the sand.

Ears and eyes perking up like a cat; his curiosity got the better of him and was already paddling towards the shore.

Sandaled feet splashed in the shallow water as he beached the small boat. Silver eyes scanned the area, no one was around. He carefully made his way to the horse observing him from afar at first. It didn't seem injured, only frightened.

Silver eyes met the hue of a royal amethyst and locked together. Standing still Shanks extended his arm and offered his palm.

The horse whinnied softly and took just a few wary steps towards him. Without any warning he stomped on the ground just a few feet away from him. Shanks took a few steps back giving it some space, showing he meant no harm. The horse turned his head behind him and then back to Shanks breathing heavily. With a bit of hesitation Shanks felt the soft muzzle of the horse meet his palm.

With a huge grin Shanks moved closer slowly stroking the soft fur of the horse's face. His smile was short lived, falling to a worried expression he whispered under his breath.

"What happened? Where is your rider…?"

The question was more to his self but that was all the horse needed before nudging him and trotting away. Shanks tilted his head following nonetheless.

Without warning it took off into a slow canter down the beach. It wasn't long before Shanks noticed what he was being lead toward.

What looked to be a younger boy, probably just a year or so his junior was lying lifeless on the grass a few meters away from the beach.

Shanks stopped in his tracks eyes wide as he took in the sight before him. Covered in blood, caked with mud and sand and curled into himself clutching his hands to his chest.

Choppy onyx hair was pushed back from his face, but his eyes were squinted and brows were furrowed in discomfort. His bare chest heaved with labored breathing. He looked like he was in substantial pain. His legs tightened, the tatters of his black shorts were still soaked soaking the ground with sea water and blood.

Shanks ran over to him, his normally joyful face turned serious as he knelt by the boy's side. Reaching out his hand attempting to assess just how badly he was injured he felt the boy move and moaned, sucking air in through clenched teeth.

"Try not to move…"

Shanks' voice was soft and he laid his hand on the boys searing forehead. His cheeks were drained and his lips were a sickly pale color. He was barely moving but he was trembling slightly, the cold ground and wet clothes sapping away his body heat.

He needed help… and quickly. The boy opened one of his golden eyes just slightly. Vision was blurred but he caught the image of the red haired boy at his side with a worried expression.

Even if he wanted to protest he couldn't. He could barely breathe let alone speak. Every bruise and cut on his body ached and throbbed with every heart beat. He had no idea who he was… was he after him? Was he going to help him?

At this point he had no strength left to protest, he was completely at this strangers mercy.

Shanks looked over his form and his eyes fell to the injured arm. It was an angry shade of red and started to look infected. He knew that he shouldn't move him in the condition he was in, but he didn't have a choice. If he was going to survive he would need to take him to get medical attention at home.

"I'm going to get you out of here…"

Standing he ran back to his small boat pulling it down the shore to make the transfer as short as possible. With a resolved look Shanks hooked one arm behind his knees and other on his back fully supporting him.

As he was lifted a pained gasp wretched itself from Mihawk's mouth.

Shanks winced and whispered a quiet apology lifting them both onto the horses back.

"Just … try to relax… You will be safe soon… I promise."

Cradling him against his chest he took just a moment to take in his features. Pale skin, beautiful onyx colored hair. His face looked so serious but gentle. His physique was toned and slender even for someone of his age.

The hand of his uninjured arm was tightly clutching a cross shaped necklace that hung from his neck. In truth he felt the urge to just pull him closer into his embrace, to protect him and take away his pain.

It was an odd urge for him to have, never experiencing anything quite like it before Shanks allowed his eyes to linger for only a moment longer.

Shanks settled the boy in the bow of the boat laying him on the small tarp trying to keep him as comfortable as possible in their situation.

With a sad look Shanks walked back to the horse removing the bridle. There would be no way to transport such a large animal with his small boat. Stroking the solid muscles of the horse's neck he smiled.

"I promise, I will do everything I can to help him."

With a knowing gaze the horse bowed its head nudging his shoulder. Running back to the boat he shoved off releasing the small sail hoping for a strong breeze to take them back to the main island.

Just before dusk Shanks burst into the small 2 bedroom house being met with a single set of wide eyes.

"What happened?!"

Garp's voice was deep and shocked.

The red haired boy he had taken into his care stood in his doorway, completely out of breath, carrying another boy in his arms.

"You have to help him Gramps…"

Shanks trembled, feeling his legs slowly giving way he held on tighter refusing to collapse. His head hung low, lungs about to collapse; he had done everything he could to get there as fast as possible.

"I'm not sure… but he'll die if we don't do anything! Please!"

His voice was desperate.

Garp eyed the dark hair boy suspiciously but nodded. He opened the door to the first room signaling for Shanks to place him on the futon in the corner. With the last bit of energy he walked past Garp doing as he was told.

Gingerly Shanks laid him down on the bed allowing his fingertips to linger for just a brief moment on his flushed face. With the sudden loss of contact he felt helpless.

Garp placed his hand on his shoulder and all but pushed Shanks to the side barking out instructions one after the other.

"Don't just stand there and stare! Make yourself useful and bring me clean towels, some warm water, and bandages."

Shanks stumbled back slightly. Gathering his bearings, he ran from the room and returned a few minutes later with everything.

Sitting down at the foot of the bed he watched Garp work looking for any way to help. He watched him skillfully clean and wrap the wound on his arm. He had gone through 2 different sets of bandages to fully clean and disinfect the gash. This needed to happen before he could stitch it and close it completely.

In order to check him over and get him into clean dry clothes he started to remove the boy's tattered shorts but stopped. Sighing he looked over at the red haired boy watching with a scrutinizing stare.

"Get some rest… Stay in my room tonight."

Shanks looked up with those sad big round eyes attempting to protest. Even after Garp glared at him and told him to leave for a second time Shanks didn't budge. With an irritated expression Shanks was all but thrown from the room landing face first on the floor.

The door was slammed shut behind him. Shanks pouted, and took to sitting outside the door and waited.

The time seemed to drag on and he could do nothing about it, nothing but wait patiently. An anxious expression settled in on his features. After everything that boy went thought would he really be alright?

Shanks pulled his knees up, his forearms resting on them allowing his head to fall forward. Exhaustion eventually got the better of him and darkness claimed his mind.

The sound of birds chirping began to stir his dreary mind. He was… comfortable? His head rest on something soft and a blanket was draped around his bare body.

Mihawk slowly opened his eyes. He still felt tired but he was not in pain… had everything been a dream? Could he have really dreamt that sickening nightmare?

Lying on his back he slowly tried to roll to his side but was stopped short when a cutting pain shot through his injured arm. Sucking air through his teeth he clenched his jaw refusing to cry out. He stopped moving and just lay on his back.

After a few minutes the pain began to ebb to a dull ache. His golden eyes scanned the room. It was small and sparse with just a desk and the bed he was laying on among a few trinkets here and there.

Moving his feet he felt weight at the end of the bed. Curiously he tugged at the edge of the blanket feeling something else on it. He used his good arm to lift himself up into a sitting position. Folded arms cradled his head of crimson red hair; the strands seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. It was the same as the day before.

His breathing was heavy and even, indicating he was still in deep sleep. Tentatively reaching out, Mihawk touched the silky strands of hair earning him a soft sigh. Pulling his hand back on reflex he watched his eyes twitch before lazily opening.

Shanks slowly lifted his head the haze of sleep still clouding his mind. Lifting his gaze their eyes met instantly. Silver and gold, complemented each other perfectly neither able to look away.

Mihawk's golden eyes were filled with curiosity and unease with a deep scar of despair. The silver or Shanks' sparkled with adventure, passion and determination. Completely opposite of one another they seemed to complete each other perfectly.

A small smile spread across Shanks' face as Mihawk glanced away shyly.

"Feelin' better?"

Mihawk nodded just slightly nervously reaching up to his chest. Eyes huge, he grabbed at his chest. It wasn't there.

"My cross…"

His voice was nothing but a whisper as he looked up at Shanks with a horrified expression. He watched as Shanks reached into his own shirt and pulled out the rather large wooden cross strung on a black cord.

"Is this what you were looking for? We had to take it off to treat your wounds."

Shanks held his hand out still laying half on the bed. He watched Mihawk look from him to his hand a few times before picking it up. Their fingertips just barely brushed against one another. A peculiar electrical current ran through his body confusing him even more.

From the look in the boy's eyes he had felt it too. They looked at each other, both confused by the sudden onset of emotions.

"Why…?"

Mihawk looked up at him innocently.

"Why did you help me?"

Shanks blinked giving him a confused look before laughing.

"Why wouldn't I…?"

It was Mihawk's turn to return the confused stare.

"Don't you want to know what happened?"

Shanks sighed, stretched out his arms and stood up smiling as he looked out the window.

"Nope… That's not important… As long as you are ok that's all that matters."

Returning his gaze, Shanks smirked.

"One thing I do want to know… your name."

Mihawk was taken aback. They were both just kids but it felt like it was an adult conversation. Didn't he want to know? He could have done something terrible and yet he was respecting his feelings to not talk about it.

He had never met anyone like _him _before. Anyone else would have been hounding him for answers, to know who he was and why he was alone in the middle of nowhere, or how he ended up in the sorry state he was found in.

"Dracule Mihawk…"

Mihawk stated never breaking eye contact.

"You can call me Shanks"

With that signature grin Shanks headed toward the door, winking he spoke exiting the room.

"You must be hungry, I'll be right back."

_***End Flashback***_

He had always been like that, ever since he met that stubborn boy, always putting others before himself. Ever since that day, they had practically become inseparable. For the 3 years they spent together before… _this _happened.

Mihawk leaned his head back against the wooden wall temporarily forgetting the pain of the cuffs that bit into his skin.

He would come for him again, of this he was certain. They would find a way back to each other, one day. Until then he would become stronger, someone Shanks could come to depend on, to fight beside.

The tip of his tongue lazily traced the outline of his bottom lip. Just how long could he stand to be away from him? With a dissatisfied groan he attempted to dismiss the unbidden perverted thoughts from his mind.

Reaching for his neck he grasped the white fabric of his shirt and smirked. They would find each other again, it was their promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Bonds of the Past

**I Promise You**

**************Warning****************

**This chapter DOES contain sex and again for those who do not like it you have been warned. **

**But all others -like myself- who DO like it, I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 2: Bonds of the Past**

The salty sea breeze combed through his ruby hair. Resting his toned arms on the side of the ship he gazed longingly out at the vast ocean. Just watching the waves rise and fall crashing back into itself took his mind away from reality allowing him to reminisce about the past.

He thought they would have gone out to sea together. Just the two of them exploring the ocean together, eventually finding a crew and making an adventure of their lives, living free.

Before he knew it another year seemed to slip away from him. While he was beginning to feel stronger, he was still no closer to finding Mihawk than the day he set sail. There were no leads, no hints to about a boy stolen by the government. And why would there be? The government was notorious for covering up their own twisted schemes.

Shanks often compared his life to the ocean, it could be placid at times, calm, amazing, beautiful! The next moment it would dangerous, dark and unforgiving, destroying everything in its path.

In order to push forward and obtain what he was fighting for, he would need to accept both the good and the bad. Embracing the calm and fighting through the turmoil would all be part of his journey. Even if he had wanted to turn back, there was nothing that could change his decision. Both his mind and heart were set on the same thing.

Mihawk.

Placing a hand on the straw hat he wore, he shielded his eyes for a few moments remembering the sharp golden eyes that seemed to pierce right through his soul, the light touch of his fingers, the subtle scent of his skin.

A bitter laugh pulled from his lungs, he squeezed the straw hat even tighter, the hole in his chest constricted painfully. He missed him, missed him more than he had ever anticipated and he couldn't help but wonder if he missed him just as much.

Shanks remembered everything about him, even the smallest detail. He refused to allow himself to forget even for a moment. Forgetting him would mean putting him in the past and not in his future. This was the future he was willing to risk his life for.

He began to wonder just how much longer it would take to find him, if he would ever find him again.

As he lifted his head his thoughts switched to his current situation.

This crew, these men had become his family. Even though they had their own goals they supported any decision he had. Roger, he had become a father figure to him taking him under his wing and making him the best he could possibly be. He had taken to training Shanks himself and promised that one day he would find who he was searching for.

Roger had seen the potential in Shanks, the dormant abilities that were sealed away. He knew once they were unlocked and perfected, he would be one of the strongest men in the world. The techniques he was taught he learned with ease, surpassing his expectations. Shanks' very presence was undeniable.

Even though they were sailing on the Grand Line, through the New World, he was never one to turn away and run. Though still young, Shanks was definitely a strong asset to the crew.

Unfortunately, Roger knew this was all a means to an end. Like a son, he wanted to see him grow and take control of his own life. Yet he knew their time together was limited, his time was running out.

He needed to hang on just a little bit longer. They were almost to the end of their journey.

Shanks smiled whole heartedly. Yes, he would accomplish his goals, he would find Mihawk. He would become one of the strongest pirates his generation would come to see.

His time alone would not last. He heard those loud familiar footsteps stomping towards him.

"Oi! Oi! Slacking off again!?"

The red nosed clown exclaimed stopping his feet with mop and bucket in hand. Shanks turned so he leaned his back and elbows against the ledge, that huge grin on his features.

"Dahaha! Oh of course not! I was just admiring the good work you were doing, I wouldn't want to interrupt."

Shanks laughed, winking he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Whaaa! You brat!"

Shanks walked over draping his arm around Buggy's shoulders a cat like grin on his face.

"Besides you wouldn't want anyone to know about your little treasure hunting excursion in the captain's quarters do you? Not to mention a certain map?"

Shanks laughed patting the top of his head walking away towards the upper deck.

Buggy looked dumbfounded eyes huge, jaw agape.

"Eehhh! How did… Wait! Why you little! Damn Red hair…"

Muttering under his breath he threw the bucket and mop to the side. Rolling up his sleeves and a determined look Buggy took off after him cursing his name with every step.

***Flash Back* **

Things had drastically changed since the day Shanks stumbled upon Mihawk. Garp had tried to send Mihawk away as soon as his wounds healed, just a week or so later. While Mihawk did not protest, not wanting to be a burden on their house he had agreed. That was until a certain red head got involved.

Shanks had completely ignored Garp wrapping his arm around Mihawk's shoulders. He flatly refused to let him go. With a small protest from Mihawk, Shanks covered his mouth with his hand silencing him.

"Where is he supposed to go? What happens if they come back for him?!"

Shanks argued.

Garp was irritated.

"And what if they come here?"

Shanks pursed his lips eye brows furrowed.

"And what if they don't? Who knows! WE just saved him and now you're just gonna throw him back out there?"

Shanks shoulders sagged and he pulled Mihawk's face against his so they were cheek to cheek. The confused look on Mihawk's face was priceless.

Mihawk couldn't help but stare, stunned at the red haired boy defending him. Even though they barely knew each other, he was willing to risk their safety for him. Why would he want to help him so badly? Just being there could cause them trouble in the future and yet he was fighting to keep him safe, again.

Garp looked from Shanks to Mihawk and sighed pinching his temples.

He would never change.

Irritated by the stubborn boy, he had eventually given in. Knowing full well Shanks would disobey him regardless of what he said. He figured it would be better to know what was going on in his house rather than having them sneak around, as he was positive they would.

Garp also knew, without a doubt Mihawk would be caught if he left. He had been marked. He knew eventually he would be found no matter where he was. It was the one division of the government he did not agree with. However, he had no authority to oppose them.

Crossing his arms in a huff Garp looked to the side.

"If you think you can live with that…"

Garp nodded to Shanks.

"Good luck…"

Shanks silver eyes sparkled with delight all but choking the poor boy in his grasp. Mihawk's eyes were shocked. Even after everything Garp had told him… he was still going to let him stay?

Wiggling out of Shanks grasp he bowed respectfully to Garp.

"Thank you for your hospitality…"

A bit embarrassed Garp rubbed the back of his head looking away.

"Just stay out of trouble…"

Shanks grinned from ear to ear. Grabbing Mihawk's hand he all but dragged him from the room.

"Thanks Gramps!"

**2 Years Later**

They had taken to sharing the same room and for a while the same bed. That was until Garp absolutely refused to allow it to continue. He had tolerated Shanks protests for while but they were getting to old to be sharing the room let alone the same bed!

While Shanks had constantly insisted they would be fine with one bed, Garp gritting his teeth explained for the umpteenth time it was unacceptable for the two boys at their age to share the same bed.

Wooden bunk beds replaced that of the single bed to try and appease both parties. Although, it did not exactly go as Garp planned.

Mihawk, being quiet and stoic as usual, had not protested. Instead he took to settling the red head down. Even with the attitude of a stubborn 5 year old, with a determined pout and crossed arms, he wouldn't win this argument.

Not that it would discourage him in the slightest. Shanks always had a way of getting what he wanted, one way or another. Mihawk unconsciously rolled his eyes at the childish display, but he couldn't help but smile just a little.

Sleeping peacefully, Mihawk's breathing was deep and even. Curling into himself he pulled his feet back under his blanket, attempting to keep his body heat from escaping. Within the past year he had hit his growth spurt. He had begun to grow so rapidly within the past several months that his toes would hang off the edge of the bed when he lay straight out.

His legs weren't the only things to change. His shoulders were becoming broader and his waist slimmed down, the definition of his muscles became nicely defined.

The dark hair on the side of his face started to grow out with an upward point at the bottom. All of this did not go unnoticed by a certain curious red head, which had already begun filling out when they first met.

The only thing he could compare Shanks to would be a nosy puppy. He was always happy, ran around with limitless energy. He was curious about everything! Not only that but when left alone, he just so happened to get into trouble and when reprimanded he would just wait until good ol' Garp wasn't looking and do what he wanted anyway.

All he needed was a set of puppy ears and a tail and no one would know the difference. Mihawk smiled just slightly in his sleep with that image still in his mind.

He knew without a doubt, he would soon have some 'company'. This was their daily routine. They would wait until they heard the slam of the front door when Garp would leave for his morning trip to town before moving a muscle.

Right on cue the loud footsteps could be heard as they moved on the wooded floor walking towards the front door.

_***Slam***_

Red hair hung down and swayed in the air, curious eyes peeked from the top bunk bed. A mischievous grin curved his lips. Eyes darting side to side attempting to make the least amount of noise possible, he used his arms to hold on to the edge of the bed swinging himself to the bed below.

Touching one foot down on the outside of the mattress he saw Mihawk automatically move closer to the wall allowing him more space. That small gesture made him grin. Not only did he not reject him, he welcomed him.

With one more fluid motion he let go sliding right in beside Mihawk's warm body.

Shanks slipped his arm around Mihawk's bare waist resting his head just on top of the spiky onyx hair. Mihawk lifted his head just slightly allowing the arm to replace his pillow. In the beginning, he had lost count how many times the red haired boy snuck into his bed until it just became their everyday morning.

On the other hand, they had learned what they needed to do to avoid being caught. He remembered the first time Garp had come to wake them up to take them into town. They were caught, cuddled into one another and lips locked in an experimental kiss.

The image of an enraged Garp, with fire in his eyes popped into his head. He could still remember the terror he felt as the bed flipped sending them face first onto the floor. They had been chased from the house fearing for their lives if they got caught.

Not that Mihawk minded the attention. Actually, it was quite the contrary. He couldn't wait to feel those strong arms embrace him. It had become more than just childish curiosity. Whenever they touched the sensation would completely consume him. It was becoming severely addictive and something he felt like he couldn't live without.

Sometimes he would feel a bit guilty wanting Red hair all to himself. He would never say it out loud… who knows what kind of impact that would have on his already massive ego. So he patiently waited every morning for that familiar body to come into contact with his.

Every so often Shanks would over sleep, running out of patience he refused to wait any longer and would climb up to him. Those were normally the days they would get caught, a certain overzealous red headed boy was overjoyed on those days.

Mihawk rolled his eyes subconsciously at the thought.

Without warning shiver ran down the length of his spine as Shanks pressed his bare chest to his back.

"Cold…?"

Shanks teased as he pulled them closer together whispering against his neck.

Mihawk winced biting on his lower lip to muffle his moan. The breath from his words combined with the heat of their bodies was maddening. He wouldn't give in that easily. If there was one thing Shanks loved it was teasing him to no end.

Mihawk shifted his hips back just a bit to grind into him earning him a breathless gasp.

"Perhaps if someone didn't come and hog the blanket I wouldn't be."

Mihawk half heartedly whispered yanking the blanket off Shanks and curled it into himself.

With a small pout Shanks pulled on Mihawk's waist and shoulders flipping him so that they faced each other. Pressing their foreheads together, he lifted one of Mihawk's hands resting his open palms on his chest.

Big golden eyes met silver enjoying their quiet moment together.

"Don't you think it's about time we get out of bed? We're going to end up getting caught… Again."

Mihawk stated plainly.

"We have plenty of time! Besides, you and I both know we're right where we want to be."

That mischievous grin always meant trouble.

Mihawk sighed finally giving in. Eyeing him playfully a tiny smirk turned the corner of his lips.

"What makes you so sure?"

Without warning Shanks pinned him to the bed. Moving so his body lay on top of his, he used his weight to hold him down and with hands he pinned his bare shoulders. The red strands of Shanks bangs hung in his face as he gazed down at the teen below him.

Mihawk didn't resist. Shyly he averted his eyes. A tinge of pink stained his cheeks. He found himself unable to meet the intense silver eyes devouring him.

"Because… you have a very honest body. It knows exactly what it wants, what YOU want. Tell me…"

He breathed, tracing the tip of his nose across his pink cheek.

"What DO you want…Mihawk…"

His pulse jumped and began to race. The very sound of his name being whispered spurred his arousal. How Shanks could evoke these involuntary sounds and emotions from him was beyond his comprehension. His hands fisted in the sheets at his sides attempting to hold back his desires.

Soft lips barely brushed against his ear.

Mihawk was left speechless, intense sensations running through his body. His nerves were hyper sensitive and every little breath, every little touch it caused his skin to flush. He could feel the need for release becoming unbearable.

Risking a peek, Mihawk met Shanks' gaze and found they were admiring one another for a brief moment. They had both grown so much in the past few years. One moment, they were just kids playing down by the beach developing an inseparable bond, the next filling out into young adults growing almost a foot and a half, and learning the feelings they had towards each other were more than just childish curiosity.

It wasn't that Mihawk wasn't aware of how attractive the red haired boy was before. He started to catch himself staring, as new feelings and desires stirred within him that had never existed before. He could still remember the first time he noticed the toned muscles of his back and chest. The urge to reach out and touch him, not so innocently was his turning point.

Mihawk frowned, his golden eyes turning sharp in anticipation. Shanks smirked and neither one moved, just gazed at each other. Mihawk squirmed, attempting to lift himself in vain. Shanks held his hands firmly. He wouldn't allow him to move until he wanted him to.

"My patience only lasts so long… Red Hair…"

With a sultry grin shanks tilted his head giving in just slightly, their lips just a breath away, begging to be taken. Tracing the bottom of his lip with his tongue Shanks watched the dark haired boy growing even more inpatient. He knew that this was something Mihawk desired perhaps even more than he did, if that was possible.

"Damn tease…"

Mihawk muttered. He'd had enough.

Bucking his hips up, he wrapped his legs around his waist pulling on him just enough to catch him off guard, causing him to loosen his hold on his shoulders. Dropping his shoulder Shanks' hand slipped to the bed.

With one arm free Mihawk took the opportunity to snake up his chest, around his neck and into that unnatural red hair he had come to crave. His whole body throbbed begging for contact, any contact.

Gasping, Shanks tilted his head back feeling his hair pulled back and then back down. He always enjoyed this side of him. No matter what he said, Mihawk wanted him and once he reached his breaking point that's when he could truly see his emotions break free.

Allowing their eyes to almost close, their lips met. Just barely touching at first, and as the kiss began to deepen the contact was becoming forceful, each trying to control the other. A primal need started to take over their actions. Their lips met over and over again each time with a little more pressure, a little more passion.

Shanks hooked his finger around his chin. Sliding his tongue past his flushed lips, he began teasing and playing with Mihawk's. The fingers tangled in his red hair clenched tighter accepting his challenge.

Moving his fingers from his chin to his throat he pushed down with just a little bit of pressure. The legs that were wrapped around his waist tightened and then slowly released. Forcing Mihawk back on the bed Shanks moved so he straddled one leg, while slowly moving his other knee up between his thighs.

Releasing his lips, Shanks looked into his eyes as he brushed his knee against his erection. Mihawk broke their eye contact looking away as he moaned. On reflex his hips pressed into the touch grinding against him creating teasing friction.

"Ah… ha… Shanks… you're teasing me again…"

Mihawk growled out. This foreplay was driving him crazy. He wanted to touch him to watch him writhe under his hands. His body was becoming unbearably hot and the need for release was clouding his mind.

Shanks grinned as his lips found the smooth skin of his neck kissing down to his collarbone. Using the tip of his tongue Shanks traced a line from his chest to his ear.

"I'm still waiting… Hawkeyes…"

His voice completely left him, momentarily falling to the mercy of Shanks' mouth.

Gritting his teeth Mihawk felt himself mentally give in.

"Touch me… like you always do. Make me…"

Voice caught in his throat, he felt teeth graze his sensitive skin. A hand pressed firmly on the front of his shorts. His erection throbbed.

Feeling the wetness through the thin fabric of his shorts Shanks bit back a moan pressing his lips firmly to Mihawk's throat.

"Say it…"

Shanks whispered curling his fingers around the large bulge earning another breathless gasp.

Mihawk's breath came as short uneven pants, body shivering from desire and need for release. He had lost full control over his emotions and stoic expressions. His body was reacting to everything Shanks did to him.

"Dammit Shanks… make me cum…"

Shanks smiled triumphantly pushing himself away from Mihawk. Sitting back on his knees he undid the ties to his shorts, hooking his fingers around the edges he pulled them down tossing them to the floor, exposing his erection completely.

It was already hard and dripping, begging for attention.

Shanks licked his bottom lip as he leaned forward placing his hand beside his head. Supporting all of his weight on one arm, he used the other slipped down between their bodies and sliding past his erection resting just between his thighs.

Mihawk bucked his hips in frustration, growling he squirmed under his tight grip.

Shanks grinned moving his fingertips just a bit further until he felt just the tip of his erection. It pulsed releasing just a bit of pre cum onto his fingers.

"Let's see just how long you can last this time…"

The challenge in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

Mihawk just grunted dissatisfied and forced his hips to relax. His face cringed and clenched his teeth. He wanted more… God he wanted more… but as much as he hated forcing himself to be patient, he hated letting that red head have exactly what he wanted.

Every time, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hold himself back. It was just the way Shanks touched him. He felt desired and cherished by him. Knowing that he was the only one Shanks would touch like this, pushed him that much closer to his breaking point.

For someone who had so much control over his emotions, he had no control of his body once Shanks was involved. He brought out everything in him, even the patience he prided himself on all but disappeared.

It was like a game to Shanks, to see what new things he could do to bring out a new expression or sound. He loved watching him become lost in a haze of lust and cry out for more, to struggle against him and attempt to dominate him.

Mihawk's mouth fell agape, he felt strong fingers slowly wrap around him and squeeze and pull up.

Shanks closed his eyes as he placed chaste kisses on his chest using his fingers he began to stroke him from the base to the tip using his thumb to put more pressure on him. Every time he felt him pulse and jump he would clench his fingers at the base refusing him his release.

"Sha… I … Please…"

His voice came out as a desperate whisper.

An uncontrolled gasp left his lips feeling a soft wet feeling brush over his nipple. Teeth gently bit and tugged on the small nub. Feeling the tip harden he swirled his tongue around.

Mihawk grabbed onto his shoulders trying to leverage himself thrusting his hips into his hand. Every muscle in his body began to tighten and coil in the pit of his stomach. That's when he felt it. The tips of his finger brushed against his entrance just barely pushing through.

Without warning his hips jumped and every muscle in his body clenched, the tingling sensation washed over his mind and body as he was swept over the edge. His fingers dug into his skin, creating deep crescent moon indents on his shoulders.

Shanks pushed his finger through the tight barrier before pulling out slowly. Feeling the delayed spasms of his climax he sat up looking down at Mihawk's flushed face. Releasing him, he brought his fingers to his mouth slowly licking off the white fluid that had spilled onto his fingers.

Mihawk panted heavily tucking his head on the side of his arm as his embarrassment set in. He felt Shanks shift his position so he knelt between his legs.

Chancing a glance he shivered, seeing the throbbing erection behind the tight fabric of his pants made his body pulse.

Mihawk clenched his eyes shut moaning feeling the heat instantly returning to his body. Peeking out slightly, he saw that infuriating grin on Red Hair's face.

Pulling himself up on his elbows, still feeling the after effects of his climax he felt weak.

"Exhausted already?"

Shanks teased, watching him slowly sitting up wrapping his arm around his waist.

Uncharacteristically, Mihawk pouted pursing his lips grumbling to himself as he nuzzled his face into the toned muscles of his stomach.

"One day I'm going to put you beneath me… Red Hair"

Shanks couldn't help the chuckle that followed, his silver eyes sparkled feeling Mihawk wrap his legs around his waist. Sitting back he pulled him so he sat in his lap, his erection pressing firmly against him.

"Hmm… we'll see about that. Do you think you can take me? Mihawk"

Blushing even brighter than before, Mihawk felt the twitch against his stomach through Shanks' pants. Swallowing hard he slid his hand between them untying his shorts and pulling them down just so his erection sprung free.

Following Shanks' previous motions he began to stroke him. The skin was oddly silky, yet it was solid at the same time. Separating from him temporarily, he bent his head down allowing saliva to fall from his lips landing directly onto the tip causing Shanks to shudder.

Licking his lips, he slowly took the entire length into his mouth allowing it to squeeze down the narrow passage of his throat. Using his tongue he pressed it up against the roof of his mouth creating tighter suction. Slowly moving back up, he forced his mouth back down.

Shanks gasped moaning loudly as he allowed his head to fall back. His fingers tangled in his short ebony hair.

"Maybe not today, but I will make it so no one can fully satisfy you but me. I'm going to keep you all for myself Shanks."

Lifting his head, Mihawk allowed the thin trail of saliva to slowly break away from his tongue. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he moved so he positioned his entrance directly about his throbbing member.

Shanks felt an overwhelming sensation run from the tip of his toes to top of his head. The urge to completely dominate him and take him was almost too much to handle. Mihawk knew just what buttons to push, and just what to say to drive him crazy. Shanks reached out holding his hips steady, rubbing himself against his entrance.

"You are mine Mihawk."

Without missing a beat he allowed his weight to drop, pushing the tip inside. Pushing up slowly, he began to stretch his opening to accommodate his size. Mihawk gasped at the sensation, he could feel him slide in inch by inch. Shanks pushed a little more feeling the second barrier give way allowing him to fully slide in, connecting their bodies completely.

Giving him just a moment to adjust, he lifted his head up and suddenly claimed his lips. His tongue demanded entrance. Deeping their kiss he felt Mihawk tense as he lifted him up before thrusting himself back down.

It was so tight and warm, Shanks felt himself quickly losing his self control. Still holding his hips he began to thrust up while pulling him down making him go deeper each time.

"Ah! Ahh…."

Mihawk cried out, using his hand he held onto his shoulders moving with the rhythm Shanks set. His dripping erection rubbed up against his chest with each movement. Their pace became quicker and harder. Each time Shanks went a little deeper until he finally hit that spot.

He felt Mihawk completely tighten around him, almost painfully. The sensitive bundle of nerves he had recently discovered drove his lover crazy.

"Harder… you're gonna make me… again… "

Mihawk's pleas became desperate and breathless.

Beads of sweat dotted Shanks' brow as he increased his pace. He was very close… his whole body was tensing begging for permission to release.

With a sharp intake of breath and uneven thrusts, Shanks thrust hard into him filling him completely. His body contorted and his erection swelled inside of him. Feeling the warm liquid land on chest, he allowed himself to let go and came deep inside of him.

Tangling his fingers in crimson hair, Mihawk pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss reveling over the connection of their bodies. Angling his head to the side he took complete control of their kiss. His tongue teased sweetly and he sucked on his bottom lip.

Feeling the muscles in Shanks' chest begin to loosen, he broke away from him breathing heavily. He looked down into his glassy silver eyes, still full of desire and lust but content-for now. He felt warm arms encircle his wait pulling them closer. The small, delayed twitches Shanks made inside of him made him shiver.

Shanks laid his head against his chest just listening to his heart beat. It was becoming steady and began to lull him back to sleep. Neither of them wanting this blissful moment to end.

Closing his eyes he gently laid them back against the sheets. Slowly slipping out of his body, they both simultaneously let out a moan.

Gathering Mihawk in his arms, he cradled his head against his chest.

"You are the only one I want…"

Mihawk felt a blush flutter across his cheeks at the statement. His heart had never felt like this before, like it going to burst out of his chest. He never wanted to let go of this feeling.

He knew it would be dangerous to fall back to sleep, still messy and with Garp most likely on his way back, but at this point he couldn't care less. Closing his eyes he smiled, content to just be in his embrace.

Shanks kissed the top of his head feeling himself being swept away by his dreams. With his lover in his arms he would never forget this day. Neither knowing this would be their last day together, they just enjoyed being together.

As noon slowly approached, Mihawk was abruptly awoken by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Mihawk's eyes opened, wide and anxious. His head was being cradled against Shanks' chest, their bodies perfectly curved into each other.

If they were caught like this 'again' who knew what would happen? Even after Garp had warned him not to get to close, he couldn't control himself. It always seemed the more he tried to push Shanks away the more Shanks refused to let go.

Reluctantly he pulled himself away only to feel Shanks unconsciously pull him back in tightly, refusing to give up the warmth of his body. The hair on the back of his neck stood straight and adrenaline began to surge through him.

The man he had become so fond of was so completely oblivious to the outside world. He struggled shaking him, trying to wake him and remain as silent as possible.

Those heavy footsteps were getting closer…

"Shit…"

Mihawk muttered.


End file.
